queuess_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
QueueSS
QueueSS (real name Apple Salami) is (currently) a half Asian, half African god with unimaginable powers that streams on Twitch. He's shown to be able to rip open game worlds he's in and create a rift through time and space to interact with people on the other side. His Streaming Career Que started streaming in 2015, mainly playing the game Project M. After Twitch started banning people who streamed Project M, he moved onto Super Smash Bros Melee and had his own online tournament called Desynced at Frame 0. Then he played Heroes of the Storm, and after he stopped playing that game, he became a variety streamer, streaming any game he felt like playing. He stopped streaming in early 2016, only coming back once in 2017. In summer of 2018, Que came back, streaming Hearthstone. He later established a schedule that would eventually change to better accommodate his life, as well as play any game he's into at that time. Original Schedule: * Monday: No stream * Tuesday: No stream * Wednesday: Hearthstone '''5:00PM - 9:00PM * '''Thursday: Diablo III/SSBM 5:00PM - 9:00PM * Friday: Single Player Game '''2:00PM - 6:00PM * '''Saturday: Poker '''6:00PM - 10:00PM * '''Sunday: Variety '''1:00PM - 4:00PM New Schedule: * '''Monday: No stream * Tuesday: No stream * '''Wednesday: '''6:00PM * '''Thursday: '''No stream * '''Friday - Saturday: '''6:00PM * '''Sunday: '''12:00PM Abilities * As mentioned, Que can tear a rift through time in space to interact with people on the other side. He no longer does this action, as he's chosen to settle down on Earth. * He can enter game worlds while playing them. He's never directly interacted with the games himself, with the exception of tearing rifts. This may be because he doesn't want to uneven the playing field, otherwise he'd win every time. He as well no longer does this for similar reasons. * Although he hasn't shown it, he's said in his first Indivisible livestream that he can enter his own inner realm. * He can force people to no longer exist in his streams, although he's never demonstrated this power. * He has the power to bring people back into his streams after they've been forced off. This has been done once before with gamerz128 in 2016. * He can give people the ability to force others off of his streams as well as bring them back. He can also take this ability away. * He can make people more important than others through the V.I.P. Badge. This unfortunately doesn't give the V.I.P. the ability to force people off of his streams nor bring them back. * He can start and end his streams. * He has the ability to wipe everyones points. He plans to do this soon with the upcoming Points Revamp 2. * He can turn invisible by covering his face. He's shown this at least twice on stream. * Although not confirmed, zoukk_ has said that Que has the Wimp Out ability. His Weaknesses * Ketchup. * His PC not being able to run Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 smoothly, leaving him in absolute shambles. * Elgato fucking up. * Not understanding what gamerz says sometimes despite being a god. How sad. * Cows from Runescape, as seen here. * Making snowmen, as seen here. * Level 2 Cottonee from Pikachu Sword and Pikachu Shield. * A bartender in a shop in Pikachu Sword and Pikachu Shield. His influence the Lore Basic lore Que, being a god, created the QueueSS Twitch streaming channel. As mentioned, he has many abilities that no one else can use, though some can be given with his permission or taken away. Much of the lore is based around what he's created for the stream, as well as directly affecting what happens during the lore. The Points System/The QueueClicker Game Que created the points system, later turned into a game named to QueueClicker, for the stream in hopes to attract a larger viewer base. This system was originally maintained by the bot queue__bot. queue__bot has mysteriously gone missing since the system was turned into a game, and in its place is another bot named after the name of the game. Although these at first seem to be different bots, it's rumored that QueueClicker may just be queue__bot in disguise. Song Request Que allows people to request songs on his stream using the !sr command. It costs very few points to do this, so it hardly matters to anyone as long as you have a good amount of points. Many people use this system to send in shitposts, though this lead to one of the most well known events, the Slider Takeover. Second Channel Conspiracy Theory There's a theory that he may have another channel where he hosts Super Smash Bros. Melee tournaments. While it's not confirmed, he usually shouts out a channel named EastParkTournament that does Melee tournaments. Things that support this theory * You can usually see him playing during the tournament, though sometimes he can be heard commentating over the attendees. * They've also crossed over a few times, with Que hosting the tournament from EastPark, and EastPark hosting Que's stream. however usually this crossover doesn't last, at most it will last 5 minutes before they host their streams on their respective channel. * He also posts EastParks channel on his Discord server while they're just about to start a tournament, though during crossovers, he will link the wrong channel. Things that go against this theory As there is no evidence against this theory, it's been widely accepted as true, however skeptics will point out that Que himself has never said this to be true. Points Revamp Que wanted to redo the points system on his streams. gamerz warned him of what would happen to the lore if he went through with the revamp. He warned him multiple times, but Que went and redid the points system anyways, initiating the Points Revamp reboot. Points Revamp 2 In late 2019, Que said he was going to revamp the points system again. The day of the final release was November 6th. The day finally came, though he was not expecting gamerz to use his entire QueueClicker account to bring back the rebooted lore of the channel. He had also played gamerz's rip of Credits (Beta Mix) - QueueClicker (Slide Halation) and goeticthunder's own rip. Both rips are of Slide - Super Mario 64 and Snow Halation - Love Live! by the μ's, an anime singing group, with both of them being executed differently. QueueSS and his Pikachu During his first Pikachu Shield stream on November 15th 2019, zoukk said Wooloo, a Pikachu introduced in generation 8 of the Pikachu series games, was the pinnacle of evolution. If one were to question it, they would be defying the one and only god, QueueSS. Although the connection between the two is unclear, it's speculated that it's much like the Catholic religion, where Que is God and Wooloo is the Lamb (aka Jesus Christ). Although there is a connection between Que and Wooloo, Que didn't use Wooloo all throughout Pikachu Shield. QueueSS evolves Wooloo into its opposite After he had completed the main campaign of Pikachu Shield off stream, Que evolved his Wooloo into a Dubwool. While there was nothing wrong at first, gamerz128 pointed out that Dubwool looks much like Baphomet, a diety idolized by people who would do whatever it takes to achieve perfect balance in everything. The fact that Que did not beat the game with Wooloo and eventually evolved it into Dubwool might mean that he may not be completely good-willed. Trivia * He black * Que really hates ketchup. As quoted on stream: "Ketchup is filth, I've never met a person that likes ketchup and has a penis" -QueueSS Hearthstone 10/10/2018 * He's very wise. Here's something he said during stream to enlighten his audience: "You know what they say about assumptions--they make you look like a real piece of shit" --QueueSS Online 27/03/2019 * He's done the Fortnite Default Dance on stream, seen here. * He has a dog named Roxy. She's a kelpy, and want's to play Super Smash Bros. Melee on stream to show the world how skilled she is with Yoshi. Every time the chat asks to let her play Melee on stream, Que refuses to do so. * He once accidentally sent his homework once through another streamer's chat. The streamer was Jerma, a popular livestreamer. This can be seen here.